The effects of two commonly used coronary vasodilators on the degree of myocardial ischemia were studied. These two agents produced opposite effects on ischemic injury even though the hemodynamic effects of the agents were the same: Nitroglycerin decreased myocardial ischemia while nitroprusside increased ischemia.